About Time
by poohbutton
Summary: What happens when John visits Jack after reading an announcement about Sam's engagement in the paper.
1. Chapter 1

General Jack O'Neill was lounging on his couch drinking a beer after a long day running the SGC. He had just lit a fire in the fireplace to ward off the early springtime chill. When the doorbell ran he didn't want to answer figuring if it was important they would have called first. After a minute the doorbell started ringing again along with someone pounding on the door.

"Well I guess I better answer before I don't have a door anymore" Jack thought to himself as he slowly rose from the couch. "Hold your horses I'm coming for crying out loud" He yelled as he opened the door. The person on the other end was the last person he ever expected to see. His clone John was standing there with what could only be described as a very pissed off expression on his face.

"John what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Trying to hide his discomfort in seeing his clone again he stepped aside to let him in.

Entering the house John spun around waving a rolled up newspaper in his hand. "THIS is what brought me here!!" he screamed. Thrusting the newspaper into Jack's hand and pointing to the announcement section. 'Detective Peter Shanahan and Lt Col Samantha Carter announce their engagement to be married. Ceremony to be set in late fall'

While Jack was reading the notice his heart was tearing in two but so used to not showing his emotions he just let out a deep sigh and handed the paper back to John stating "Carter is getting married good for her"

"Don't hand me that bullshit why isn't your name there instead of this Pete asshole?"

"What are you taking about there is nothing going on between me and Carter. We only work together. I'm her CO for crying out loud."

"You may get away with that crap with everyone else but not ME!!! Remember I was still you when we had those armbands on and she was stuck behind that damn forcefield, and the time they thought we were zartacs, and the time we were stuck on that god forsaken ice planet, or how about the time that entity took over Carter and I had to shoot her. Remember sitting there watching her hooked up to that damn respirator thinking that if she died my life would be over too. I remember those moments and at least a thousand more. Do you?"

"Yeah I remember all of them but just because I feel that way about her doesn't mean she feels that way toward me"

"After I left did you tell her? Show her? Or did you do what you normally do and hide it?"

Before Jack could answer John spoke again. "When I left I thought I could handle starting over again. Hell I thought it would be a brand new start, a chance not to make the same mistakes I made in the past. I could leave everything behind but not her. Carter was on my mind every single day for the past 2 years. Not having her in my life anymore is worse that any torture old Boccie Baal could come up with."

For the first time Jack really looked at the young man to see how miserable he really is. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Let me ask you a question and I want the absolute truth. Got it!"

"Yeah"

"Did Carter come to you before she accepted his proposal. I know Sam and she would have not had said yes right away. Not after everything that has happened in the last decade between us."

Jack mouth dropped open as he did a great interpretation of a fish out of water. After about a minute he starting waving his hand in the air and stated matter of factly "She might have shown me the ring and said that Pete gave it to her about two weeks before"

"And let me guess you told her to accept and like a good little solider she followed orders." John stated with disgust.

"Well what did you want me to do throw the ring through the nearest Stargate. Pick her up in my arms and kiss her senseless. Declare my undying love?"

"YES DAMMIT THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE!!!" By now the two men were inches away from each other's face almost ready to come to blows.

"You're right John but now it's too late." Jack plopped down on the couch rubbing his hands over his face.

John sat down across from him. "No it's not. Go over there right now. Put an end to this farce."

"You know I can't do that."

"Fine if you won't I will"

This got Jack's attention. His head snapped up "What do you mean?"

"It means if you won't tell Carter you love her I WILL." John exclaimed.

"The hell you will you're only 17 years old."

"In body only old man"

"I am still her CO, I never wanted to ruin her career."

Picking up the portable phone and throwing it at Jack John yelled "Call Hammond tell him you're retiring. Carter has proven herself about a million times over that she deserves every promotion she got. For crying out loud she blew up a sun."

After about an hour phone call Jack finally convinced Hammond that he was seriously retiring this time he sorted out most of the details. He recommended his old friend Hank Landry for the position. It would probably be about another 6 weeks until all the paperwork and command change would take affect but for the first time in along time Jack felt a light was shining at the end of a dark tunnel. "Thanks George I really appreciate it."

"Tell you the truth Jack I was expecting this call a long time ago." Hammond said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned

"I may be old but I'm not blind. I had a love of my life once and I thank God every day that he blessed me with the time we shared. Go get her." Before Jack could reply he heard a dial tone. "That was weird."

"So is everything set can we go now?" John started whining

All of a sudden Jack started to get nervous. What if he was making the biggest mistake of his life? "John are you sure this is the right thing to do what if she really does love this Pete guy. I only want her to be happy."

"The only person that loves Sam as much as you do is me. That means nobody else could possibly make he as happy as you. That is besides me." John stated in his smug way. "And if you're doubting if she feels the same as us let me tell you a story. After I left being away from her was driving me crazy so I would go over to her house and check on her. One night I caught her playing with herself. When her orgasm hit she cried out 'Jack'. After that I didn't come around for a while. It hurt too much. I check on her again when I heard Janet died. Tore my heart out that I couldn't comfort her."

Jack jumped out and was half way out the door when he turned back to John "Coming?"

"About time"


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chapter so I added it here.

I don't own Stargate or receive any profit from my writings.

Please leave a review so I can know what you think.

When they pulled up in front of Sam's house the noticed Pete's car parked in back of her Volvo. "Maybe we should come back later. I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Since when did I turn into such a chicken shit" John exclaimed as he started exiting the truck.

"I'm not a chicken shit and let me do the talking all right"

"Fine whatever old man"

"Stop calling me that. I" Jack's rant was cut off by a loud scream followed by a crash. Jack started running while John stopped only long enough to grab the gun he always kept strapped to his ankle. With the NID around he could never be too careful.

Seeing that the door was locked Jack quickly kicked it open. The sight before the two men almost made their heart stop. Sam was lying face down on the floor of her dining room surrounded by glass. Pete had thrown her through the French doors that were between the living and dining rooms. They ran over to her and with shaking hands John slowly turned her over. "Oh my God" they both exclaimed at the same time. Her face and arms were covered in cuts, and her left arm looked to be broken. But that was not the worst of her injuries. A large shard of glass was embedded in her stomach and she was bleeding heavily.

John ran to the bathroom to get towels to start stemming the blood. Jack was dialing his phone with one hand and checking Sam's pulse with the other. When Walter finally answered Jack didn't waist any time giving orders. "Walter, I need a medical team sent to Carter's house immediately." As he waited for Walter to follow his orders he looked around for Pete. He was sitting down on the dining room floor chanting "I didn't mean to hurt her" over and over again. He seemed to be in shock.

Walter got back on the phone "Sir the medical transport should arrive in less than 10 minutes. Anything else Sir?"

"Yeah, send Teal'c and two MPs over too" with that he hung up the phone.

"How is she doing?" Jack asked as he kneeled down opposite John.

"Not good as all. She's bleeding from her gut. You know as well as I do that an injury like this is never good."

"Yeah" Jack said through gritted teeth.

After what seemed like forever the medical team arrived pushing both men out of the way. Dr Monroy the new MO started shouting orders to the nurses to start IVs and checking vitals as they loaded her onto the stretcher.

Teal'c walked up to Jack "What has transpired O'Neill."

He pointed to Pete. "Take that piece of shit back to the SGC. Put him in a holding cell until I can deal with him"

"You mean WE can deal with him" John pointed out

"Indeed" Teal stated as he helped the MPs escort Pete outside.

"How is she Doc?" Jack questioned

The petite brown haired doctor was giving the last orders to the nurses as Sam was being wheeled out to the waiting transport. Dr Monroy reminded him of Janet a llitle. But times like right now he would have given his right arm to have her here.

"Not good Sir, I have to get her to the OR stat to remove the glass and stop the bleeding. She has already lost a high quantity of blood. It's a good thing we keep some in storage for her."

As the transport was leaving blaring their sirens Jack felt a pain in his stomach he only felt once before.

The day Charlie died.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack slumped heavily into his chair back at the SGC. 'I could defiantly due without days like these' he thought as he picked up his phone. "Walter dial up the Tokra, tell Jacob to get here asap."

Just then Daniel burst into his office. "Jack what in the world is going on? I saw Sam being wheeled into the infirmary on a stretcher. She looked as pale as a ghost."

"I went over to Sam's house when I heard a crash. Pete was there. I don't know exactly what happened yet but somehow she fell through her French doors. She's got s big piece of glass in her gut."

"How did that happen?"

"That's what I want you to find out for me. Pete's down in the holding cell. Go talk to him. Find out exactly what happened. I'm afraid what I would do to him right now if I go talk to him."

"Alright, But if anything changes with Sam you let me know immediately."

"Will do Daniel." With that Jack slowly made his way down to the infirmary.

On his way down to where Pete was being held Daniel didn't know what expect. 'How could Pete be involved? Didn't he love her? They were getting married soon? How could he have hurt her like that?'

When the MP opened the cell door he saw Pete sitting on the floor with his head propped on his knees quietly crying. He didn't notice Daniel walk in.

Daniel cleared his throat to get his attention. Pete's head snapped up. Surprise registered first like he was expecting someone else than he asked in a hoarse voice "Sam?"

"She's in surgery right now"

Hope registered on his face for the first time "So she's still alive right"

"For now yes" Pulling out a chair he gestured for the distraught man to sit. "We have to talk Pete."

"I know but I was half expecting the General or the big alien to pay me a visit. Why did they send you?"

"I just want to know what happened at the house Pete" sitting down opposite him Daniel for the first time smelled the whiskey on the other man's breath when he started to talk.

"Sam was supposed to some home early tonight we had an appointment to see the wedding coordinator about the hall. She showed up 3 hours late. When I reminded her about the missed appointment she said she was sorry but this was the 3rd appointment she missed. She said that she was working on an important project for the General but wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Pete you know Sam can't discuss her work with you its top secret"

"Well I don't like all this secrecy. We are going to get married she should be able to tell me everything." By know Pete was starting to get agitated so Daniel decided to diffuse the situation.

"Then what happened?"

"I said that she had to choose between me and the job. She told me not to give her ultimatums. Being the leader of SG-1 was a very important job and the research she was doing was beneficial to all of mankind."

"What happened next Pete?"

"You got to understand I was really mad at this point and the couple of drinks I had while waiting for her to come home were starting to work on me."

"What did you say Pete."

"I kind of said that she wouldn't have the position she was in if she wasn't so chummy with O'Neill."

"You what??" Daniel screamed." Sam has earned every promotion she every received. If it wasn't for her this world and a few others would have perished. Don't you ever accuse her of anything like that again!"

"I know that but I told you I was heated. She always picks the job over me every time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. "She got mad at me. Took off the ring and told me to get out. I realized what an awful mistake I had made and grabbed her trying to get her to listen. We started struggling. She was screaming for me to leave and I was begging her to listen. I don't know how it happened. One minute she was trying to get away from me the next she was laying on the floor in a pool of blood." At this point Pete was sobbing so hard it was difficult to understand him.

"All right Pete I understand it was an accident but why didn't you just leave and come back another time?"

"I was afraid she wouldn't ever let me back into her life again. I panicked What's going to happen to me now.?"

"I really don't know Pete. I'll talk to Jack."

"Do you think I can see her?"

"Not right now, I think it's best if everyone calms down first."

"Please keep me informed about Sam."

"Alright" With that agreed Daniel went to wait with the others in the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later and the four men were still waiting for word on Sam's condition. Finally Dr Monroy emerged to give her report.

"It was touch and go there for awhile she coded once due to the massive amount of blood loss. We had to infuse two pints of blood into her. She is receiving another unit right now. I removed the glass from her abdomen and stopped the bleeding but it perforated her colon. We gave her a massive dose of antibiotics but the risk of an infection is still very high. She has a cast on her left arm due to the fracture."

"Is she awake Doc?" John questioned

"No she is still unconscious and probably won't wake up until at least tomorrow. She is being moved to a private room right now so we can monitor her very closely. You can see her as long as you promise to eat and get some rest." Dr Monroy knew it was useless to refuse to let them see her.

"Thank you Doctor." Daniel spoke because despite his appearance he knew Jack was having a very hard time controlling his emotions right now.

They decided to go in shifts so someone was always with her. While Daniel and Teal'c went off to get some food and sleep Jack and John proceeded to Sam's room. She was still white as the sheets she slept upon and monitors and tubes were everywhere. Jack sat on her right and John on her left not saying a word each lost in his own thoughts. After about five hours Daniel and Teal'c came in.

"Any change O'Neill"

"No, I am going to my quarters to shower and grab a few hours of shut eye. John you can take one of the VIP quarters. Daniel call me immediately if there are any changes."

"All right Jack but try to eat something too."

Nodding his head he walked out.

"That goes for me too" John addressed Daniel "If anything changes call me."

"Of course John" Daniel said as he sat down in the seat Jack vacated.

Jack had every intention of getting some sleep but first he wanted to pay a little visit to Pete. When Daniel told him what the man had to say his blood started to boil. He knew that it was an accident but how could he have treated her like that.

Pete was asleep on the cell cot when Jack entered. He yelled "Wakey Wakey Petey boy."

Pete slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Holding his head he said "You don't have to scream you know."

"Oh that's not screaming. I could show you screaming." Jack was standing over Pete with his arms folded over his chest and a look of pure fury on his rugged face. A stance that had many young cadets quivering in their boots.

Pete looked up and asked "How's Sam?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm her fiancée."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it ex-fiancée?" This he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Are you going to tell me about her or not?" Pete put his head down in his hands not happy about being reminded that Sam had broken off their engagement.

"She is out of surgery but not out of danger yet. Her colon was perforated." Jack snarled down at him.

Pete looked up quickly and screamed "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT."

"Believe me pal that the only reason your still breathing but I warn you if she dies that will probably change accident or not."

"Can I see her?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"When she wakes up if she decides to see you than I'll allow it until then I want you off this base."

"You're letting me go?"

"Yeah I believe it was an accident. Unlike you I believe in Carter's abilities and one of them her ability to easily kick your ass."

"Will you let me know how she's doing?"

"I told you it's Carter's choice but if I have my way you won't get that option." Jack spat at him as he exited the cell. He gave orders for Pete to be escorted out of the mountain than went to his quarters.

He was awoken a few hours later by Walter informing him that the Tokra had gotten back to them and that Jacob and Selmak were returning from a mission and should be arriving within the day. Knowing that he was not going to be able to go back to sleep he decided to visit Carter again.

Teal'c and Daniel left to go get some breakfast leaving him alone. He sat down an took her hand feeling how cold it was. "Sam, I don't know if you can hear me and I know I should have told you this along time ago but I "

That's how far he got because she started convulsing. Jack stood up out of the way as Doctor Monroy entered shouting orders. He watched the heart monitor helplessly as it registered her heart was slowing down.

When it stopped Jack felt like his did too.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's crashing. Charge up the defib." The nurse handed Dr Monroy the paddles "CLEAR, CLEAR, ALL CLEAR." she shocked Sam twice before the heart monitor started beeping again. "We got her back"

Jack was watching the scene unfold before him with a feeling of impending doom. When he heard the heart monitor register a heartbeat he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What happened Doc?"

"Her body is just reacting to the blood loss and the injury. All of which was a shock to her system. Hopefully now that we are replacing the blood loss her body can recover more quickly. I'm worried that her white blood count is slowly rising that is an indication that the infection has started. I can't give her any more higher dose of antibiotics than I am already."

Just then the clakons started to blare "Unscheduled off world activation."

As he was running to the gate room Jack thought 'Please let that be Jacob'

Entering the control room Jack addressed Walter "What have we got"

"It's the Tokra sir"

"Open it up" He was already half way out the door.

The iris opened and Jacob Carter and Anise emerged. 'Oh brother just what I need Tokra Spice'

"Dad so nice to see you."

"Cut the bull Jack. How's my daughter?"

"She's holding her own right now."

"What the hell happened?"

Jack filed him in as they walked down to the infirmary.

"I had a gut feeling about that guy when Sammy introduced us."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah then why did you let it get as far as it did."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused

"You know exactly what I mean"

Walking into Sam's room Jacob was taken aback by the sight before him. "It tears me up inside whenever she gets hurt or sick even when she was a little girl." Taking out the healing device and slipping it on his hand Selmak took over "I am sorry to see Samantha in this state I will do my best to help her."

Anise spoke up for the first time "I have accompanied Selmak and Jacob to render my assistance if needed"

"Thank you" Jack stated sincerely. He would have welcomed Baal if he could save Sam.

The healing device started to glow as Selmak started to heal Sam. After a long while it stopped glowing and Jacob slumped into an empty chair "I started to heal her wounds but an infection has already started. The healing device can not do anything for infections. Anise can you finish with what you can repair. Her arm is also fractured in two places"

"I will do my best" Taking the device she walked over to her and started working.

"Jacob why don't I take you to one of the VIP rooms and rest awhile?"

"I appreciate it. The healing device takes a toll on me."

"Come on I'll walk you to your room."

When they reached the wing with the VIP suites John was just exiting his room. "Hi Dad"

"Holy Hannah, John is that you?"

"Yeah it's me"

"What are you doing here?"

"I read in the paper about this wedding engagement farce. So I went to visit the old man to kick his butt out of neutral and put a stop to this mess."

"About time someone did."

"For crying out loud I'm standing right I'm right here and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me an old man."

"Well Jack if John hadn't landed on your doorstep would you have put a stop to it?"

Waving one hand in the air and shrugging he said "Eventually"

"Jaaaccccckkkk"

"Probably"

"Truth Jack"

"All right the truth is no I wouldn't have. I didn't think it was place. Why didn't you say something to her?"

"As the man who loves her I think it was your place."

"Jacob I"

"Now is not the time to bullshit me Jack. I have known for a long time how you felt about my daughter and I trusted you to always be there to look out for her and protect her. And about saying something to her I did that the first time she got engaged didn't go down to well."

"What happened?" John questioned

"I'll fill you in on the details later right now I have to lay down for a little while." Entering his room he waved goodbye to the two men.

"Never could fool Dad could we?" John laughed

"I have to go to my office for a little while catch up on some very overdue paperwork. You going to sit with her for awhile?"

"Yeah, so what did you say to Pete when you went to visit him last night?"

"How did you know I saw him?"

"I'm you remember. If I thought the MPs would have let me in I would have last night."

"Then you know what I told him."

Nodding his head John started to walk away. "Oh by the way Anise is with Carter. After she's finished with the healing device tell her to crash in one of the VIP quarters."

"Will do as long as it's not MY quarters."

Please review so I know what you think. I'm begging here.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of rest Jacob went to sit with Sam for a little while. John didn't notice him enter at first he was staring intently at Sam. "Any change?"

"Unfortunately her temp is rising due to the infection but Doc took off the cast and her abdomen is healed."

"Where is everyone?"

"Bratac called, Ryac is sick he left with Daniel about an hour ago."

They both sat silently for awhile each lost in their own thoughts when Jacob stated "This must be hard for you"

"It's hard for everyone."

"That's not what I mean"

"Sorry?"

"Being away from your friends"

"Yeah some days are harder than others"

"But I think the hardest is not being near Sam. Am I right?"

"Jacob"

"John it's just you and I here. I know you love her too."

Jacob waited while John seemed to ponder his question. After it looked like he wasn't going to answer he spoke. "I didn't think it would be this hard. I suppressed these feelings for so long it was almost like second nature. When we first met she impressed me with her spark. I didn't think she could handle herself out in the field though. But boy did she prove me wrong. One of our first missions she kicked the Mongol chief's ass in hand to hand combat and changed the whole society's way of life. She became the best 2IC I ever had the privileged to work with." He reached out to hold her hand. "On almost every planet we visited she had some kind of an admirer either they were impressed by her beauty or her intelligence. Everyone fell in love with her so how could I have been immune. When I left I foolishly thought that my former self would get his head stuck out of his ass and do something about what he felt for her. I always thought I read in the paper about her engagement but the groom was always supposed to be Jack O'Neill not this Pete fella"

"Did you ever meet him?"

"No, but I think I know why he never made a move on Carter."

"I never thought I was good enough for her." Jack answered from the doorway.

"Jack being her father I won't lie to you, I don't think anyone is good enough for my little girl. But I don't think there is anyone that could love and protect her or make her as happy as you can."

"Really?" Jack had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes Jack. Why do you think I let you call me Dad. Always thought one day it would be true."

"Thank you." Jack said from the heart.

"So you were going to tell us about why you didn't put your two cents in about this engagement." John reminded him.

"Well I have to start off by telling you a little about Sammy as a child. She was born beautiful but she never really saw herself as such. Always had her nose in a book driven to make her old man proud by becoming an astronaut. After her mother died I really wasn't there for the kids like I should have been the grief and guilt were just too much."

At the last statement both Jack and John looked down remembering the time after Charlie died that he did the same thing.

"She was really upset with me. Both her and Mark blamed me for their mother's death. As you know Sammy forgave me but Mark and I are still trying to work on our relationship. Even though Sam went into the Air force and went through basic training she was only on level one hand to hand when she met Jonas Hansen. Before him she only dated a couple of times and never to the same guy twice. I think they were intimidated by her intelligence. She felt that men were just not interested in her she never had much self confidence and I know I am to blame a lot for that. At first Jonas seemed like the perfect boyfriend. She was becoming more confident and outgoing but the more she was the more jealous he became. He would follow her everywhere and question everything she did. I found out that after on argument he slapped her. I went storming over to tear a strip off of him. She answered the door with a black eye and swollen jaw sporting the engagement ring. She told me that he was drunk and he was very very sorry and promised it would never happen again. When she accepted his apology he proposed. I told her to leave him that she deserved better. We ended up having a huge fight. Told me she was a grown woman and that she could handle herself. I stormed out and we didn't see each other for six months."

He paused for a few minutes trying to control the tears that were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "One night I get a call from George. I had asked him to keep an eye on her as I didn't trust Hansen. I was right. After she came home late from a friend's birthday party Jonas accused her of having an affair. Beat her up so bad that she was in the hospital for three months and physical therapy for almost a year after. She started training really hard than and advanced in her hand to hand skills vowing never to be put in that kind of situation again."

"Why wasn't that piece of shit locked up?"

"Sam was fuzzy on the details because of her head injuries and General West used his influence stating he needed him for a mission."

"Yeah the same General West who used my mental state after Charlie to send me on a suicide mission."

Turning to address him Jacob stated "Jack whenever you have the courage to ask my daughter you having my blessing to marry her."


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty four hours later and Sam's infection was raging. Her temp spiked to 104.1and frequently convulsing because of it. Doctor Monroy was afraid of brain damage if she couldn't get her temp down. Sam was emerged in an ice bath at the moment.

Jack asked Jacob "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"If I could do you really think I would just be sitting here like a lump on a log" He answered with a snarl.

""What about our little gray buddy Thor Jack?" John asked

"I had Walter send out a message but who knows when he'll answer."

Just than the doctor walked in to give her report. "Her temp is down slightly. The ice bath seems to be working but I can't keep her in there forever. Somehow we have to knock out this infection. I am trying a new series of antibiotics. The trouble is she has such a special body chemistry due to the naquadah and protein marker it's hard to tell what combination of drugs will work."

"Keep trying Doc. We have contacted our allies. Carter has made a lot of friends out there one of them has to know the answer." Turning to address the other two men Jack stated "Dad why don't you and John go grab some grub. I'll sit with Carter for awhile."

Knowing Jack wanted to be alone with Sam they quietly left.

Jack took the seat closest to Sam's head and after checking to make sure no one was around started to speak quietly to her "Car...Sam I know it's about time I told you how I feel and if you can hear me I need you to fight this because without you my life wouldn't mean anything. You brighten my life just with your smile. Your laughter is music to my ears. I want to be able to finally show you how precious you are to me and I promise to make every day special." Fighting back the lump that started to form in his throat he pressed on "After Charlie died there was a feeling of such emptiness inside of me like my soul died with him. I don't feel empty anymore and that is all thanks to you my true soul mate. Please fight and come back to me." Bowing his head and letting the tears fall for the first time in a long time he felt a hand slowly caress his scalp.

When he looked up he saw that Sam had woken up. "Sam"

Her voice was raspy and quiet from lack of use but he clearly heard it "I'm not going anywhere just yet"

Quickly he gathered her in his arms and softly kissed her on the forehead. Turning his head slightly he yelled "Doc she's awake."

Doctor Monroy quickly came into the room. "How are you feeling Colonel"

"Cold to tell you the truth."

"Yes well your fever is still high so you will have to remain in there for a little while longer."

Just than Jacob and John returned but before they could address Sam she disappeared along with Jack in a beam of light.

Jacob ran to the phone and called Walter who confirmed that Thor had just informed them he beamed them aboard his ship.

"Thor old buddy glad to see you." Jack addressed the alien

"O'Neill I arrived as quickly as I could once I received your message about Colonel Carter."

"Speaking of which where is she?"

"I beamed her into a medipod would you like to see for yourself."

"Lead the way"

They walked down to the ships infirmary where Heimdall was monitoring Sam's condition. When she say Thor she reported "Colonel Carter's infection was quite severe. She will have to remain in the pod for another "

"But you can cure her?"

"Yes"

Turning to Thor Jack stated "I owe you big time for this little buddy. I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you"

"There is no need for your thanks O'Neill, you and Colonel Carter have always been a strong ally to the Asgard and have always helped when we have requested assistance."

Around an hour later they were beamed back to the SGC. Dr. Monroy gave Sam a full medical checkup despite her insistence that she felt fine and that the Asgard had cured her. "Humor me Colonel than we'll see if I will discharge you home. OK?"

Hearing the word home and receiving the _'You better do what she says' _glare from the General she stopped protesting.

While she waited for the test results to come back John and her father paid her a little visit.

"Sammy I'm so glad your alright." Jacob said releasing her from a hug.

Looking to the young man on his right she was shocked to recognize him "John what in the world are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me Carter?" He asked with a fake pout on his face.

"Yeah but I'm a bit shocked I haven't heard from you in a couple of years. How have you been?"

Looking straight into her eyes he said honestly "Missing you"

Blushing and bowing her head she didn't know what to say. Jack noticed how embarrassed she was and fearing John would say something else before he had a chance to talk to her privately he blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Cake, Now that Carter's well we should have a little celebration and a celebration calls for cake." Jack was already on his way out the door.

"Sounds good to me Sir. But make mine jello" Walking out the door to follow

"Don't tell me you still like the blue over the red?" John had jogged the few feet to catch up and when she nodded he couldn't help put keep teasing her "OH for crying out loud for a genius you sure don't know much red is sooooooo much better."

"Is not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"Children" this came from Jacob who was trying to look like a stern 2 star General but couldn't keep the look of joy on his face that his daughter was safe and happy.

Their little celebration was interrupted when the Tokra called requesting Selmak's services for a mission. Reluctantly Jacob departed but not before having a few words privately with Sam in the gate room to reassure himself that she would remain safe. "Sammy what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"You know what I mean." Giving his best father look he glared at he until she spoke

"I'm not going back to Pete Dad I know that would be a big mistake."

"You know it's not too late to have everything you want."

"Dad I don't know "

He cut he off and whispered in her ear "Jack's a good man and I know you love him. Give him and yourself a chance to be happy with each other. OK?"

Quickly he gave her a peck on the cheek before she could recover and walked up the ramp waving goodbye to Jack and John in the control room before disappearing through the wormhole.

Later that evening around 1700 Jack and Sam arrived back at her house. He had volunteered to drive her since she didn't have a car at the base, besides he wanted to talk to her privately outside of the SGC. He had it cleaned while she was in the infirmary so she wouldn't have to do that when she arrived back home.

"Not much left in the fridge or pantry Carter how about I order out. My treat but you get to decide Italian or Chinese?"

"Chinese sounds good Sir."

"Chinese it is. The usual?"

"Yes please."

After ordering he came into the living room to see Sam starting a fire in the fireplace "Here let me do that you go sit and rest."

"Ok" sitting down on the couch she suddenly felt like there was a difference in their relationship. Oh it was still strictly professional but the General seemed more at ease near her than he did since she started dating Pete.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice him sit down next to her or waving a wine glass in her face.

"Caarteer you awake."

Startled she said "Oh, sorry Sir I was just thinking."

Laughing he said "When aren't you?"

Pouring the two glasses and handing her one he stated "I propose a toast"

"What are we toasting?"

""To new beginnings"

"New beginnings Sir?"

"Yes Sam" Now she knew something was definitely different.

Taking a quick sip for dutch courage he placed both their glasses on the table and gently took her hands in his "Sam I want to try an us. I put in my retirement papers. We can now be together if you want. Do you want that?" trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice he wasn't sure if he was succeeding.

"I want that very much." happy tears were forming in the corners of her eyes

"Really Sam?"

"Yes Jack really"

They both started leaning toward each other and when their lips were about to meet for their first real kiss the doorbell rang.

Reluctantly Jack stood looking down at her said "We are soooo finishing this conversation after we eat." Muttering about the delivery man's timing affecting his tip he opened the front door.

But instead of the expected delivery man standing on the doorstep was Pete.


	8. Chapter 8

I still do not own anything. What a pity.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack and Pete asked at the same time.

"I was driving past the house and noticed a light on. I figured Sam was home and I wanted to talk to my fiancée."

"You mean ex-fiancé don't you?" Jack sneered back.

"Well I've come to change that" Pete remarked pushing past him into the living room calling out for Sam as he went.

_'Over my rotting corpse!' _Jack thought

"Sam, where are you?"

"Pete is that you?" Sam asked as she came from the kitchen with plates and silverware in her hands anticipating dinner.

"Yes sweetheart I'm glad to see you recovered. How are you feeling?" Pete inquired as he took the items from her and setting them done on the table.

"Better" Sam answered nervously looking past Pete to where Jack stood in the doorway looking like any minute he would rip Pete in two.

"I'm glad. Can we talk in private." The last word was said towards Jack's direction.

"Oh, I'm not leaving" Jack snarled through clenched teeth with his arms folded across his chest.

"Please Sam, we need to talk"

Turning to Jack Sam said gently "It's alright Sir. I want to talk to Pete in the kitchen alone."

"Alright Carter, I'll wait for the delivery guy in the living room but yell if you need me. I'll come running"

"Thank you Sir but I don't think that will be necessary." Sam jestered to Pete to proceed to the kitchen ahead of her why she gave a look to Jack that said _'Don't worry I'll be fine'_

_'I don't like this. I don't like this one bit!' _ Jack thought as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"What do you want Pete?" Sam asked keeping her distance from him.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I never thought you would get hurt Sam" Pete was trying to get closer to her.

"I know it was an accident. I overreacted to you trying to restrain me and that how I got injured."

"So we are Ok right." Pete reached into his pocket and retrieved the engagement ring. Taking her left hand and holding the ring up with his right he asked "Can I put this back on?"

Jack was peeking through at this point. He was debating whether or not to interrupt when the doorbell rang. Relief was not a strong enough word to describe the feeling that surged through him. Jogging to the answer he yelled loudly "Carter dinners here." After paying the man and adding a generous tip for his impeccable timing he yelled again "Carter your food is getting cold."

Pete opened the door and yelled back "Do you mind. We're taking in here"

"That's alright Pete I think we're finished" Sam answered softly.

"No Sam we just started talking"

"There isn't much left to talk about"

"Yes there is and I don't think you want to talk with _him_ in the house so why don't you ask _him_ to leave."

"Pete it doesn't matter if Jack is here or not. You said what plenty about what you felt when we fought."

"I was angry I didn't really mean any of it. And since when is it Jack?"

Sam was taken off guard by Pete's last comment. She didn't mean to blurt out Jack's name and reveal their impending relationship. She started to explain when Pete angrily cut her off.

"Save it Sam. You can't lie to me but tell me the truth, how long has this been going on?"

"Pete listen the General and I are just friends."

"Yeah right"

"Yes we were talking when you arrived about perusing a personal relationship."

"But you can't just throw away everything we have together just like that." Pete was now pleading.

At this point Jack couldn't take staying out of this conversation anymore and walked into the kitchen. "Is everything aright in here?" He directed his question towards Sam but kept an eye on Pete.

"Fine Jack, Pete was just leaving"

A little startled by her calling him by his first name but he took it as a good sign he turned fully to Pete "So shall I show you to the door?"

"NO!!! This can't be happening. I'm sorry Sam isn't there anything I can do to make this all better?" He was openly crying now.

"I'm sorry Pete"

Now he was enraged. She was throwing away everything they had together for a relationship with _him._ Well he had a few comments about that. "Well isn't this lovely the two lovebirds think that they are just going to ride out into the sunset together and everything will be all roses and sunshine but let me point out some bumps in the road." Turning to Sam he snarled "You have been taking orders from him for almost a decade. Is that how the relationship is going to work. He says jump and you say how high Sir? " Now turning his attention to Jack he added "It's all well and good when Sam is the good little soldier but how will you handle it if can't order her around anymore?" Addressing both now he stated " The forbidden fruit is always the most tempting but what if when you take a bite it's rotten. You only now each other as Sir and Carter will you even like each other as Jack and Sam?"

"That's enough Pete."

"No let him finish Carter this is fascinating" Jack had a very amused look on his face like he was actually enjoying himself.

"What are smiling at?"

"You think I don't know Sam?"

"Yes"

"Aright ask me anything"

"What?"

"You said that I don't know about Sam the woman well ask me anything and I'll answer it"

"Alright what is her favorite movie?"

"Gone With The Wind"

"Favorite book?"

"The Grapes of Wrath"

This banter went on for at least ten minutes. Pete asking about Sam's favorite this and that and Jack automatically answering. Finally when she couldn't stand it anymore she screamed "Enough!"

Startled both men finally turned their attention toward her "This is ridiculous. What are you trying to prove?"

"Yeah Pete she has a point we both know what her favorite things are but let me ask you some in depth Sam questions. You game."

"Bring it on!"

"What does Sam do after a really stressful mission?"

"Um..." Pete stammered

"She takes a long hot bubble bath while listening to Mozart"

"What does she do to clear her head"

"She takes a walk"

"Wrong! She rides her favorite Indian motorcycle"

"What does she do when she's depressed?"

"She ahh..."

"She crawls into bed with a bottle of merlot, a box of Godiva chocolates and a trashy romance novel."

"How did she get the scar under her left ear?" Jack didn't miss the small grimace from Pete at the word scar. He wondered what that was about.

"That's probable classified."

"Nope she got it while learning how to roller skate for the first time."

"Shall I continue I've got about a million Samisms that you are probably not even aware of." Jack said with a smirk. "How can I not know the other half of my heart." This was said directly to Sam.

"Fine you win. You know each other very well" Pete walked up to Jack and snarled in his face "But do you know where her secret mole is?"

"Not yet"

"Yeah well remember when you are looking for it that **I** saw it first. I fucked her first. I know what it feels like to have her legs wrapped around me while I'm balls deep inside of her making her beg for more. Remember that whenever you fuck her I had her first."

Grabbing Pete by his collar with his left hand Jack punched him in the jaw with his left. Pete would have fell on the floor if Jack didn't still have hold of the collar. Inches away from Pete's face "You fucking son of a bitch. You may of had her first but I will be the last man she'll ever have. Believe me I'll erase every memory of you from her mind because when I'm with her I won't be fucking her I'll be making love with her worshiping her body the way she deserves not rutting above her like some dog in heat. She won't need to beg for more because I'll know what she wants and needs and give it to her before she even has to ask. When she comes screaming **my** name I will know that she won't be faking it . Can you say the same?"

Finally pulling away Pete quickly headed for the door before turning back to Sam "I hope your happy with the decision you've made but when he gets tired of you I'll be waiting."

"Don't hold your breath Petey boy. Now leave" With that said Jack slammed the door in Pete's face. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he turned to address Sam again "So should I reheat the food I'm starving."

Sam walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him into a passionate kiss. At first Jack was startled by her actions and when he opened his mouth to inquire about it she took the opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth. As their tongues dueled in their own erotic dance Jack forgot all about asking and deepened the kiss until they had to finally come up for air.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"I love you Jack. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. I never should have started with Pete." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Wiping her tears away with his thumbs Jack spoke from the heart "I love you too Sam and I understand why you wanted a normal life with him. I should have told you a long time ago how I felt. Now let's eat."

They reheated the food and ate in companionable silence in front of the fireplace in the living room. Finally Jack spoke up "Sam I want to do this right. General Landry is coming to take over as head of the SGC so as of noon tomorrow I won't be you CO anymore. I still have about another month before my retirement is official since the president wants me to complete some projects I'm involved in. How about I come by tomorrow night around 1800 to pick you up?"

"Pick me up for what?"

"Our first date."

"OH!"

Jumping up he took her in his arms again "Than I think it's time for me to go"

"I thought maybe" Jack cut her off by lightly kissing her lips. "Sam believe me there is nothing more I want to do than spend the night with you but like I said I want to do this right. You are staying home tomorrow and getting ready for our big date."

When she opened her mouth to protest he said "Sam you just got over being injured please you need your rest. Besides if you were on base I don't think I could get any work done."

"Okay I give up. Where are you taking me?"

"That's a secret"

"But how will I know what to wear?"

"A dress. One that shows off those beautiful long legs." Leaning over he gave her another kiss but before things could get out of control he pulled away "Boy do I need a cold shower"

"Mine's free"

"Sam please don't tempt me. Now I'm leaving before I can't stop myself"

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Believe me tomorrow night I have every intention of playing find Sam's secret mole"

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and than walked out the front door shutting it as he left. Walking down the steps he found himself whistling happier than he had in a long long time


	9. Chapter 9

Sam awoke the next morning happier than she had been in a very long time. The first thought she had was _'I'm going on a date with Jack O'Neill tonight YIPEE'_. She went down to the kitchen and made herself some tea and toast trying to decide what to do to occupy her time until she had to get ready. If she didn't think of a distraction she would probably make herself crazy waiting for the evening to start. First she decided on housework. Not that her house was messy but being on base most of the time it needed a good spring cleaning. Around 1300 she was just finishing up when the doorbell rang.

_'Who could that be?' _Opening the door was a delivery man carrying a very big box marked 'Fresh Flowers'.

"Are you Sam Carter?"

"Yes"

Handing her a clipboard he said "Sign here please"

"Who are they from"

"I don't know there's a card inside the box" He answered handing over the package.

Sam thanked and tipped the gentleman then closed the door after he left. _'Who sent me flowers? I hope there not from Pete'_

Entering her kitchen she opened the box to reveal two of the most beautiful long stem red roses she had ever seen. _'These must have cost a fortune'_ She found the card and immediately recognized the handwriting as she read it out loud "Because now I finally can. So looking forward to tonight. Always, Jack"

She found a vase and arranged them stopping to smell each one. Placing them on the coffee table in the living room the doorbell rang again.

This time when she opened the door it was even more of a shock "John, I thought you went back home?"

"Come on Carter you don't think I would leave without saying goodbye"

"Well come on in. Can I get you something to drink."

"Yeah a beer would be nice"

"Very funny" She said handing over a bottle of juice "I am not going to be charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor"

"I'm only young on the outside. Inside I just turned 50 you know."

"You never told me why you stopped by in the first place." They were now sitting down on the couch.

"Read in the paper about your engagement to what's his face and decided to talk some sense into the old man" _'No point in lying to her is there'_

"What?" Sam was taking a sip of water at the time and started to choke.

Patting her back John said "Easy there Carter. I just figured somebody should kick his ass into high gear and tell you how he really feels before it was too late."

"But how did you" She never got a chance to finish because John started to glare at her. "Oh yeah right. John I don't know what to say"

"Than don't say anything. Look Sam when I left I thought that someday the door to that room would be opened when the time was right. He was willing to wait forever for you but I guess he thought when you started to date Pete that his time had passed."

"I never meant to hurt him I just wanted to get a life like someone was always ordering me to do. Than he proposed and two weeks later I still had not made a decision. I suppose that should have given me the first clue that it wasn't meant to be. When I showed Jack the ring I wanted to see if there was something, anything left between us but he just told me to be happy and walked away."

"Believe me that was not his first reaction. He wanted to throw that ring through the nearest wormhole."

"Than why didn't he?"

"Because he never thought he was good enough for you."

"HA that's a laugh"

"Well it's the truth. Carter look at you your young, beautiful, sexy, smart, you have your whole life ahead of you. What could you possibly want with an old cantankerous General who is so way past his prime?"

"You know that's not true"

John wasn't sure if she was referring to the comments he made about her or him. "Every single word" Looking at the vase on the table he asked "Jack send you those?"

"Yes aren't they beautiful but he shouldn't of spent so much money on me"

Looking at her like she had two heads he asked "Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not worth it."

"Like I say why the hell not?"

"Because I don't deserve his love. I betrayed that love by having a relationship with Pete."

"Don't you ever say that again. You didn't do anything wrong. You deserved to be happy. Do you hear me."

Startled by his sudden angry outburst she just nodded her head.

She waited for a few minutes to let him calm down and than she asked quietly "I thought you never liked talking about _feeling_ what changed?"

"Honestly after reading about your engagement I realized that his silence had consequences. You never realized how he felt so you turned to another for the love you needed and rightly deserved. I know he will still have a hard time telling you what he thinks and feels but never doubt the depth of his feelings Sam."

"Thank you John"

"Always" He pulled her into his arms for a hug and tucked his face into her neck breathing in her unique scent trying to memorize it because he knew he would not be this close to her again for a long time.

After a little while they pulled apart and John stated it was time for him to head on home.

"It was nice seeing you again."

Handing her a slip of paper he added "Here is my cell phone number if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me especially if that old man starts giving you a hard time."

Taking it she said "I won't John thank you"

Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips he quickly turned and exited the front door closing it behind him. Quietly he said "I love you Sam" then he walked down the front steps and back to his new life without her brokenhearted.


	10. Chapter 10

After John left Sam took a long hot bubble bath to help calm her nerves. When she got out she stood in front of her closet wrapped in a towel trying to decide what to wear. _'It's times like this I wish Janet was still alive. She would help me pick something out. Let's see a dress that shows off my legs.' _After trying on at least a half dozen dresses she finally settled on a royal blue silk chiffon halter top open back dress that stopped just above her knees. She choice an evening sandal with a 3 1/2" heel and an ankle strap. Quickly applying a little makeup and a pair of sapphire earring she only got a moment to check out her appearance in the mirror when the doorbell rang.

Grabbing her purse she ran down the stairs to open the front door. Standing on her doorstep was Jack dressed to perfection. He had a double breasted charcoal suit with a silver silk shirt and a matching charcoal colored tie. "You look gorgeous Sam. Turn around so I can get a better look at you."

She blushed at his attention but did what he asked. Letting out a wolf whistle he said "I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you tonight."

"Who says I want you too and you don't look too bad yourself Jack."

"What did I tell you about tempting me?" Jack took her in his arms and gave her a kiss deepening it until they had to break apart to breathe.

"Keep doing that and I don't think we will get out of the house."

"I know, I know, I'll behave for now but turn around you have something on your back."

Sam was trying to see what he was talking about and didn't see Jack take the necklace out of his pocket. Slipping it around her neck and clasping it into place he said "There that's better."

Looking down she gasped at the white gold necklace with a sapphire and diamond pendant he had placed there. "Jack I can't accept this it's too expensive."

Placing a finger over her lips he warned "Sam I'm warning you now don't suck the fun out of tonight. Nothing is too expensive ok."

When she tried to open her mouth again to protest he held up a hand "AH, AH Nothing"

"Alright Jack let me get my wrap and we can leave."

Opening the door Sam saw a black stretch limousine in the driveway but before she could ask Jack placed his hand on her lower back steering her toward it saying "Your chariot awaits me lady"

The chauffeur opened the door and they both entered and sat down. "You know where to right Jimmy"

"Yes Sir" shutting the door and quickly climbing into the driver's seat to start the drive.

"Champagne?" Jack asked as he reached for the bottle.

"I'd love some"

He popped the cork and poured two glasses handing one to her "I propose a toast"

"What do you want to toast"

"How beautiful you look tonight and what a very lucky man I am" clinking his glass with hers he took a sip of the champagne.

At first startled by his toast she tried to hide the blush that started to form by taking a sip from her own glass and looking out the window "So where are you taking me?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"Oh come on Jack just a little hint"

"Nope"

"What if I bribed you?"

"Nope"

"You haven't heard the bribe yet."

"That's true" He finished his glass and set it down. "What do you have to offer" His eyes were gleaming now.

Putting down her glass also she moved closer to him "I can start with this" She slowly ran her tongue over the shell of his ear. When he softly moaned she started down lower and alternated between licking and softly kissing his neck.

"Alright one hint but that's it" His voice sounded gruff from arousal

Smiling smugly she said "Well one hint"

"We are going out to dinner. Another drink?"

"Hey that's not fair you have to tell me where"

"In Denver"

"Maybe I can persuade you some more" She started to read for the crotch of his pants when he suddenly grasped her wrist.

"Stop Sam"

"You don't"

"No it's not that I don't want to, believe me there are certain body parts that are screaming at me at this very moment to let you continue but I can't"

"Why not?" She started to pout now.

He took her face in his hands and gazed directly into her eyes and said "Because Sam the first time we are together I want to slowly make love to you. I want to take my time while I explore every inch of your body with my hands, lips and tongue." He bent his head and gently kissed her lips pouring all of his love into the kiss. He ended the kiss when he tasted her tears "What's the matter?" He asked worriedly hoping he didn't say something wrong. Maybe he was going to fast?

"Jack that was the loveliest thing anyone has ever told me. Thank you"

"No need to thank me. Believe me when I say it will be my pleasure to play find your hidden mole" He started wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

When she started to chuckle he knew the tension was broken "How about another glass of champagne?"

"I'd love one. So Denver huh?"

"Yes Sam and that's all your getting so sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Your no fun"

"I promise you by the end of the night you will revise that statement."

"Promises, promises"

"No Sam it's not a promise it's a guarantee."


	11. Chapter 11

When the limo finally stopped in front of the Ritz Carlton Hotel Sam was in a state of shock. "Jack?"

"Yes" He was truly enjoying her astonishment.

Before she had a chance to talk the chauffeur opened the door. Jack exited the limo but Sam was still sitting there too surprised to move. Jack leaned into the limo and whispered into her ear "Sam would you like to stay here or come see what surprises I have in store for you this weekend?"

"Weekend?" she asked as she slowly got out of the limo.

"Of course, I have a whole decade of time to make up being with you so we'll start with this weekend."

"But Jack I didn't pack anything." She then noticed the limo's trunk open and two overnight bags that were stored there.

"I know I did" he said taking the two bags from the chauffeur. "Thanks Jim, see you Sunday afternoon."

"Right, call me if you need anything else Jack." He said with a wink before he drove away.

Seeing the questioning look on her face he answered her unasked question "Old Air Force buddy. After you my dear" he gestured toward the lobby door which the doorman was holding open.

The hotel's lobby was the spectacular and again she wondered how much money Jack was spending on her.

"Sam I can practically hear the wheels turning in that mind of yours. Stop worrying about the price and enjoy."

Putting her head slightly down to hide her blush she mumbled "Sorry"

They now had arrived at the check in desk so he put down the bags and bent over to lightly kiss her lips whispering "That's alright."

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation under O'Neill with two ls"

After typing the name into the computer he said "Yes General O'Neill you reserved the Ritz Carlton Suite."

"Yes, is everything else I requested taking care of?"

"Yes sir everything has been arranged to your specifications."

"Excellent"

"If you just sign write here I will have an attendant take you to your room."

"Thank you"

When they arrived at the suite the attendant showed them around and asked if there was anything else they needed. Handing the young man a tip Jack thanked him and said that they would be fine. Jack closed the door behind him and turned to see Sam standing in the middle of the suite biting her lower lip. He walked over to her and took her hand guiding her over to sit on the couch with him. Gently stroking her fingers in his left hand he used his right to lift her head to make her look at him. When he saw tears brimming in her eyes he thought maybe he made a mistake by getting a hotel suite. Trying to reassure her he said "Sam I'm sorry if I'm moving to fast for you. Listen if you don't want to stay we can leave alright."

"Jack it's not that your moving too fast it's just nobody has ever done anything like this for me. You make me feel so special"

"Well that's easy for me to do Sam because you are special. Very, very special and I am an extremely lucky man to have you in my life." He gently kissed her but pulled back quickly before it became heated.

Noticing the confusion on her face he admitted "Not that I didn't like were that was going but we have dinner reservations at Elways in about a half an hour so I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish."

Nodding she stood up to start looking around the enormous suite. She noticed the touches Jack must have requested like the bowl of Godiva chocolates on the table. She wondered what other surprises he had in store for her. When she went to look into the master bedroom he stopped her. "Let's save that surprise for after dinner."

"Okay, why don't we head on down to the restaurant."

"Sounds good to me, I hope that have good cake."

"I'm sure they do" she said as they exited the room.

_'__Yeah I'm sure they do too but I bet it doesn't taste as good as you'_ Jack thought as he closed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

As they were being shown to their table in the restaurant Jack noticed the looks Sam started receiving from the men in the room. A few looked like they would even be bold enough to try and approach her even though he was there. He placed he left hand on her lower back and gave these men a look that clearly stated _'Look all you want fellas she's mine'. _When they arrived at the table Jack pulled her chair out for her to be seated then kissed her softly on the lips before sitting down himself.

After deciding what he wanted to order Jack closed his menu and asked "So Sam, What looks good?"

"You mean besides you?" Shocked by her answer she continued "But for now I think I'll have the lamb chops"

At that moment the waiter came over to take their orders. When he left Jack noticed Sam was biting her lower lip again so he took her left hand in his right and asked her what was she thinking.

"After all this time it just feels" she let out a long sigh and continued "I don't know how to describe it. It's like I'm waiting for myself to wake up from a beautiful dream. Jack I have fantasized about us for so long it's just hard for me to comprehend that this is all a reality."

"I know what you mean, I keep thinking my alarm is going to go off any minute and I'll have to face another day without having you truly in my life. But if you tell me more about those fantasies you had about us I'll make sure they come true." Sam started to giggle and Jack knew the evening would only get better.

The rest of the meal was wonderful both enjoying a sumptuous meal and each other's company.

"Are you hungry for dessert Sam?"

"What I'm hungry for Jack is not on the menu."

"Sweet" he motioned for the waiter "Check please"

"Very good sir"

After the bill was settled they headed back to the hotel suite. Even after dropping some hints during the night Sam started to get a little nervous. So many what ifs started to form in her head.

Jack opened the door and motioned for her to enter sensing her nervousness for the first time. He pulled her into his arms "Sam we don't have to do anything tonight you know that right?"

"It's not that I don't want to Jack it's just that after waiting all these years to finally be together I'm afraid I might fall a bit short of your expectations."

Shocked by her confession he asked "How?"

"I'm not that experienced. I've only been with two other men." The last part of her admission was said in a whisper that he had to strain to hear.

He hooked his thumb under her chin and made her look at him. Teary blue eyes met determined brown. "You have never disappointed me and you never will."

"But"

He kissed her quickly to stop her protest. "No buts Sam. Now I have another present for you." He told her to sit on the couch while he disappeared into the bedroom. A few seconds later he returned with a gift box wrapped with a big pink ribbon. "Now I'm going to go into the bedroom while you change into your present. I'll call you when you can come in."

"Jack what are you doing in the bedroom?"

"I'm not telling and no peeking. Now go and get ready."

When he closed the bedroom door she opened her present. When she folded back the paper to reveal the most beautiful babydoll outfit she had ever seen. It was made out of white satin with marabou trim. It had a deep v-neckline with a bow and an open back. He also gave her a matching g-string and slippers with 3 inch heels with the same marabou trim.

"WOW" she gasped and gathered everything up and hurried to the bathroom to freshen up and change. When she was done Sam walked back into the living room to wait. She didn't have to wait very long before Jack again emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of white satin pajamas. He had left the top unbuttoned to reveal his rock hard abs.

"Oh my god Sam you look gorgeous!"

"Ditto"

Shaking his head he said "I don't know what you see in me Sam but I thank God every day that you do" he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. The room was bathed in candle light, the bed had black silk sheets, and around the room were huge bouquets of deep red roses in crystal vases.

"Oh Jack, this looks so beautiful"

Laying her gently down on the center of the king sized bed he removed her slipper before laying down next to her he saying "Not as beautiful as you Sam". He lowered his head and kissed her. Sam had been kissed before but nothing like now, it seemed Jack was trying to convey all his love into that kiss. Trying to tell her without words all the emotions he felt down to his very soul. When they finally had to break for air Jack looked into her eyes and asked "Sam are you positive this is what you want. Please tell me now if you have any doubts. We don't have to do anything tonight."

"Jack. I've wanted this for a very, very long time. Please make love to me."

"I gave up believing I would ever hear those words from you" No more words of encouragement were needed as he started to kiss his way down her neck. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on. He reached behind her neck to undo the fastening of the halter top. Hands that were so sure and confident in the heat of battle were visibly shaking when he started to lower the straps to reveal her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and gently started to roll his tongue around it while his hands ran feather light touches down the sides of her abdomen. When she moaned and pushed his head more into his chest he started to suck harder on her nipple alternating from one to another.

"Jack that feels wonderful"

"I'm just getting started Sam, lay back and relax honey"

"But what about you Jack"

"This weekend is all about you Sam and believe me I'm enjoying this just as much as you."

He sat back on his knees and tugged the babydoll the rest of the way off her body. "I don't think there is another woman in this world or any other that is as sexy as you."

"You don't mind the scars on my body?" she asked as she ran a finger over a small scar she had on her shoulder.

At first he was going to ask if she was kidding but the look in her eyes told him she serious. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Pete when he mentioned Sam's scar and he visibly flinched. _'I wonder what that asshole said about them'. _He removed his shirt and asked "What do you think about the scars on my body. Do they make me less attractive in your eyes?"

Her eyes became as big as saucers and answered "No Jack" she lifted her arm and started tracing the scar on his chest remembering how he received it. "You got these from defending your world and others. Your a galactic hero and this body is a warriors body and a damn hot one at that might I add."

"If you see me as that how can you not believe that I see you the same way."

"I'm not a hero Jack"

"The hell your not!" He traced a scar on her upper forearm "I was there when you got this one." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on it before tracing it with his tongue. "It was one of our first missions when you had to wear that blue dress and the veil that covered your face."

"Don't remind me"

"You had to fight that Mongol leader in hand to hand combat. I was so damed proud when you won. We didn't even know you were injured until we got back home through the Stargate. Boy was Janet mad at you."

"If I recall so were you."

"Yeah well you should of informed me that you were injured"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak"

"Weak are you kidding. Now if you just sit back and relax I'll make sure you know what weak from pleasure means"


	13. Chapter 13

Jack lowered his head and started to kiss her deeply. Their tongues danced together with the rhythm of their shared passion. He tore his mouth away and slowly started to lick his way down her body. When he reached her belly button he twirled his tongue inside.

"Jack stop that tickles" she said giggling.

"What have I told you about giggling Carter?"

"Why does my giggling bother you so much?"

"It's not that it bothers me but it has an effect on certain parts of my body." To emphasize his point he rubbed his erection on her thigh.

She reached down and started to stroke him through his pajama bottoms. "Feels to me like it's a rather large problem you got there General."

He brushed her hand away "Stop that or else this will end before it even begins and I have definite plans tonight."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Like making you come screaming my name as many times as I can before I finally give in to my own release."

Frowning she looked at him with a very sad expression "I'm sorry Jack but I might disappoint you. I have a very hard time achieving an orgasm and to have more than one is a virtual impossibility."

"Sam I told you already that you will never disappoint me. Remember that tonight is all about you" He started to run his fingertips lightly up and down the sides of her body. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "I am going to very slowly explore every inch of your body Sam, I'm going to find every spot that makes you aroused, every spot that make you moan, every spot that makes you go completely wild in my arms." He licked the shell of her ear and when she started to shiver he smiled knowing that he could bring her to climax easier the she believed. He lifted her hand and placed a feather light kiss on her palm than up the inside of her arms. When she started to sigh he repeated the process on her other arm. Slowly he worked his way down her body alternating between soft kisses to licks and even gentle nips with his teeth.

She never felt so aroused in her life. "God Jack everything your doing feels so good please don't stop."

"Believe me angel I have no intention of stopping any time soon." He pulled of her panties and through them over his shoulder. "Cool" he exclaimed "I found your secret mole." She was completely shaved so the mole stood out on her pale colored skin. He mused that it kind of reminded him of the North Star guiding his way to her most secret treasure. That thought made him chuckle softly.

"Find something you like." Sam said pulling him out of his thoughts,

"Like hell I love! You look good enough to eat and that is exactly what I plan on doing next."

He started to position himself between her legs when Sam stopped him.

"Jack you don't have to"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know guys don't like doing that to women so you don't have to."

He stared at her bewildered for a moment. _'She has had only two others lovers her whole life and both were selfish pricks. They only thought about their own pleasure.' _"You're right Sam I don't have to I want to very very much." Before she could stop him he wrapped both arms under her butt and around her hips to secure her and started to run his tongue through her folds.

At the first pass of his tongue she was grateful he was holding her so securely or else he probably would have had his teeth knocked out when her body reacted to the intense pleasure coursing through it.

He opened her with his fingers and plunged his tongue as far as it would go into her opening. She was very wet by now and Jack lapped up her juices like a man dying of thirst. He didn't just eat her he practically devoured her. With his tongue firmly planted inside of her he squeezed her clit with his thumb and forefinger and he felt all her muscles start to tighten knowing her climax was upon her.

"JACK" she screamed.

After her intense orgasm he gently started to place lolly pop licks up and down to soothe her.

"Thank you Jack that was amazing" she was still breathing deeply trying to catch her breath.

"Hey don't thank me yet I only just started you know." He didn't wait too long before he pulled himself up onto his knees but still between her legs. He inserted his middle finger inside her wet channel and asked "Do you like this?"

"Oh yeah"

He inserted a second finger and asked "What about this?"

She squeaked "Yes" and closed her eyes.

Pleased with the response he was receiving he curled his fingers into a come hither gesture and started to work on her G-Spot. After only about a minute she came screaming his name again.

When she finally opened her eyes again it was to see Jack smirking up at her. "Proud of yourself there mister? If your not I sure am that was the most incredible sexual experience I have ever had"

Stroking her hair he said "Sam, I just had to take my time with you. Making love should be a slow and sensual experience that both partners achieve mutual satisfaction. I will never enjoy sex with you if it is only one sided."

She started to blush at his sincere words "Speaking of one sided don't you think it's time to take not so little Jack out to play also?"

"Yeah Sure You Betcha!" He pulled of his pajama bottoms and Sam got to see for the first time the size of his erection. It was at least 9 inches long and had to be at least 2 ½ inches in diameter. The big mushroom head was so engorged with blood it was turning purple. She starred for a minute slightly afraid and slightly aroused at the thought that that monster was going to be in her very soon.

Seeing her hesitation Jack said "Slow and sensual remember."

"Yes"

He positioned himself over her and rubbed his erection between her slippery folds coding himself in her juices for lubrication. This action made he let out a moan. He slowly inserted the tip feeling her stretch to accommodate for his size. When he was about half way in he stopped.

Confused she asked "Why did you stop Jack?"

"I'm not stopping Honey, I'm waiting for you to be ready." He was breathing deeply trying to calm himself.

"Waiting?"

"Yeah your very tight." He started to withdraw and slowly reenter her again. This time there was less resistance and he advanced further. He repeated the process until he was fully embedded behind her cervix.

Sam thought that after all this time waiting he would start pounding into her to relieve himself but instead he totally surprised her by flipping them to reverse their positions.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"I want you to ride me Sam."

"Ride you but why?"

"Because I want you to show me how you like it. Your in control. Do you want to go fast, slow, short strokes or long?"

No one had ever given her the control in their lovemaking before. But then Jonas and Pete never said making love either they just called it sex.

"Okay but I have to warn you I've never done it in this position before."

"I'll help you if you need it. Okay?"

She started to slowly move up and down on him reveling in the feel of finally being as one with the man she loved. Sam tried different strokes leaning back then forward to catch just the right spot. Jack took the opportunity when she leaned forward to suck on her nipples. When he felt her muscles start to clamp down on him he knew his release would soon follow. Soon he came screaming her name as he poured his essence into her.

Sam fell on top of his chest both sweaty and totally sated. He wrapped his arms and legs around her tightly not wanting the feeling of closeness to vanish so quickly and fell asleep.

Sorry about the wait. I hope it was worth it. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry I have not updated in a long time. I was in a rather bad car accident and my head hit the windshield so I had whiplash and some lingering neuro problems. Whenever I sat down to try to write the next chapter I had a hard time trying to compose my thoughts and write a good chapter. Please tell me what you think. All comments are welcome both good and bad. This is my first fanfiction piece and I want to make it as good as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

"Wakey, Wakey Sam" Jack was softly kissing her shoulder when her breathing pattern changed. He slept next to her on enough missions to know she was waking up. "Come on Sam and open up those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I know your awake."

She knew she couldn't fool him for very long but was throughly enjoying her post coital state of bliss. "What do you want Jack?" she questioned without opening her eyes but with an amused smile.

"The night is still young and I have a few more fantasies I would like to fulfill before I go to sleep." He was starting to pull her off the bed now.

"Jaaaaacccckkkkk, You tired me out" she started to whine "Besides I'm a little sore. You are kinda big." She had finally opened her eyes in time to see the smug bastard smirk on his face.

"Sam I promise this will wake you up and soothe you all at the same time. Trust me." He opened the master bath's door and led her inside. The room was huge like the rest of the suite. There was a two person jacuzzi bathtub already filled, a bottle of champagne chilling in the corner. With a bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries next to it.

Without saying a word Jack stepped into the bath laying down and held out his hand. Sam took it and stepped in also sitting down between his legs. "Aaaaahhhhh this feels heavenly Jack. You definitely know what I need." He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. "I told you to trust me."

"So taking a bath with me is one of your fantasies?" She asked.

He stopped kissing her neck and picked up the two flute glasses handing her one and stated to pour the champagne. "Hell yeah and tomorrow I'll tell you about my shower fantasy."

"Well I have a few of my own shower fantasies Jack."

He put the champagne back into the bucket and said "Remember what I told you at dinner, if you tell me your fantasies I'll make sure they all come true."

"No fantasy has ever come close to what we shared tonight Jack. So I propose a toast."

Holding up his glass he nodded for her to continue.

"To having all my dreams come true by the most wonderful man in all the universes. Thank you for loving me Jack." She quickly clinked her glass with his and took a sip to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

After he took a drink of his champagne Jack took both their glasses and placed them on the floor. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "Sam believe me when I tell you that you will never have to thank me for loving you. After Charlie died and Sara left me I thought my life was over. I came back from Abydos thinking that I would live out the rest of my life alone. That is until a spunky young did I mention gorgeous Captain walked into my life and challenged me to an arm wrestling duel. I still was not convinced that you would me a good member of my team but for selfish reasons of wanting you in my bed. Of course I was wrong about having you on my team but after today I can see I was right about having you in my bed."

She smacked him playfully on his chest.

"Let me finish. I don't know when exactly I started to fall in love with you but one morning very early on I woke up to go to work and while taking a shower I was whistling."

At her puzzled look he continued.

" I was thinking about the three day mission that you and I were taking together without Daniel or Teal'c to gather some mineral samples on a friendly planet. I was really looking forward to spending the time alone together and started to whistle. I hadn't whistled since Charlie died and that's when I realized that even though I will never forgive myself for the accident I was starting to feel happy about being alive for the first time in a very long time. That was due to you Sam, you make be happy. After the zartac testing I was afraid that somehow what I said would get out and it would hurt your military career so I started to pull away from you. I laid in bed many a night wondering if I made the right decision until you showed me Pete's ring than I knew I hadn't. I was too afraid that either your feeling for me changed or were not the same as mine. You were always too good for me and I knew I wasn't worthy to be with you so I let you go. When John showed up at my house and called me an old fool I realized he was right. If I never told you how I felt how would you have known and I couldn't stand by and watch you marry another man never telling you what I feel that I will love you with all my heart and soul for eternity."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks "Jack I always thought that I was never worthy of you. I also thought maybe your feelings for me had changed or you didn't feel the same way. The few times I had the courage to bring it up you stopped me or made a joke. When my brother called and set me up with Pete I decided to try to forget about my feelings for you but I couldn't. I'm ashamed to say this but even when I was with Pete it was always you I was thinking and dreaming about. There was a part of myself that I just couldn't give him because I had already given it to you and I think he knew that. I will love you till the end of time."

Jack slowly kissed her tears away "No more tears angel, we are together now and that what's important" He picked up a strawberry and held it in front of her mouth "Open wide" She took a bit and he plopped the rest into his own mouth "Sweet" he kissed her again "But you definitely make it sweeter" He refilled the glasses with champagne and they drank while finishing off the strawberries. When the water started to cool off a bit Jack emptied some water and refilled it with hotter water than he picked up a bath sponge and filled it with lavender scented bath soap. "Lay back so I can wash you Sam." He washed her lovingly taking his time and caressing every inch of her. Hen he was finished he started to nibble on her neck running his hands up and down her thighs.

Feeling his erection grow she twisted in his arms and started to kiss him. When they finally came up for air she asked "Do you want to take this back to the bedroom Jack."

"No"

"No?"

He turned her around again so her back was against his chest and spread her legs wide with his own. "I want to make you come again before we get out."

"Jack I told you I'm a little sore I don't know if I can come again"

"You said that the last time. Now sit back and relax I'll be gentle." She laid her head on his shoulder allowing him access to her neck again. Jack fondled her nipples with his calloused fingertips making them hard very fast. While one hand was still playing with her nipples the other slid down her torso and to her pussy. He inserted his middle finger inside feeling how wet she had already started to become. He slowly inserted and withdrew his finger while pressing his palm down on her clit. He started to pull on her nipples harder making her writhe in his arms as the sensations were running through her body. When he felt her getting close he inserted a second finger and shifted his hand so that his thumb could press down on her clit. She came screaming his name than fell limp in his arms.

"What you do to me is amazing Jack."

He stood up and exited the tub his erection eye level with Sam. She thought it was tempting and closed her mouth around him. A quick intake of breath is the only sound he made. She fondled his balls in one hand while she stroke him with the other all the while sucking on the big mushroom shaped head.

"Sam please stop"

She stopped immediately and stood up "You didn't like it I'm sorry I was doing it wrong. I'm not that experienced so tell me if I do something you don't like."

"Didn't like it? Are you nuts? That was incredible."

"I don't understand, if you liked it why did you make me stop?" He helped her out of the tub and opened the drain. While he was drying them off he explained "Sam believe me the next time you want to give me a blow job I promise I'll let you but tonight I want to be inside you when I come"

He lead her back into the bedroom and practically pounced on her when they crawled back under the covers. She was still wet from her earlier climax so he coated the head of his erection and entered her in one thrust. "Oh God Jack that feels so good fuck me hard."

A little surprised but thoroughly turned on he complied and pounded into her furiously. Knowing he couldn't last much longer and ever mindful of her pleasure he reached in between their bodies and pinched her clit hard. They both climax at the same time gasping for air after screaming each other's name. He laid down on the mattress pulling her almost fully on top of him and told her to sleep. A sense of total peace settled on both knowing that the long overdue talk was over and their new life together was starting to begin.


End file.
